


The Honour

by SomethingWrong



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Master/Pet, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingWrong/pseuds/SomethingWrong
Summary: Arthur bestows a huge honour upon Merlin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not in any way condone or encourage bestiality. This is just a (twisted) fantasy. Read the tags!

****

Merlin’s naked, crawling on his hands and knees, following his master obediently. With a tug of the leash, he’s led into a small room that’s very void of personality except the stock-like metal contraption in the middle. He’s moved closer. Arthur pets his head and Merlin licks his hand gratefully for the kind attention. It’s difficult to remember a time when Arthur wasn’t his everything, but Merlin’s sure he’s better off now than before anyway. He thinks he used to be very confused and sad before, but now he understands why -- he was without Arthur.

With some gentle prompting, he climbs into the contraption and is securely fastened with tight leather straps. He’s still standing on his fours, with his knees far apart, proudly presenting his pretty tail that his master gave him a few days ago for being such a good pet. His neck is put into the head part of the stocks and when the metal in lowered and the lock secured, Merlin shivers with anticipation. He’s had adventures like this before with Arthur, and although the first few times had been scary and he had thought he hadn’t wanted it, they’d all been worth it in the end because Arthur had praised him and given him affection afterwards.

“Ready, pet?” Arthur says and removes the leash from Merlin’s dog collar. “I’ve got a special treat for you today.”

Merlin watches Arthur carefully as he kneels down before him and gently strokes his hair. He seems happy, excited, and Merlin feels warm all over to be able to please his master by just being himself like this.

“But I’ll get you wet again first.”

The tail is removed and Merlin winces slightly. Arthur takes care of him, reapplies lube and stretches his hole so he won’t be hurt by the special treat. Merlin’s cock likes the attention and hardens, heavy between his legs.

“Good boy,” Arthur says. “I’ll put this on to make you last a little bit longer.” He slips a cockring onto Merlin’s cock, makes sure that it's snug at the root. He strokes the length slowly a few times before letting go and Merlin gives out a low whine with pleasure and anticipation.

“If you’re good, I’ll make sure you’re properly fucked by nightfall and have a good night’s sleep.”

He gives Merlin’s naked butt an affectionate smack and raises from his position on the floor. “I’ll be right back,” he says and leaves the room. 

Merlin’s not sure for how long he waits, but it’s not a hardship since he knows he’ll be rewarded if he’s a good boy. Eventually, the door behind Merlin re-opens and Arthur walks in. He’s accompanied by clicking, light footsteps, and Merlin realises it’s a dog. He doesn’t understand straight away.

“Now, my darling, pet,” Arthur says as he walks closer and strokes Merlin’s hair. “I want to see you bred like a good bitch and be fat with sperm from my best guard dog.”

Merlin opens his mouth to protest but no sound comes out. He tries to meet Arthur’s eyes and, against his better judgement, makes an effort to get out of his bindings. He can't.

“I’m-” he finally manages to get out, but is interrupted.

“Pet,” Arthur says with a low voice, but Merlin recognises the warning lingering in his tone, “Don’t disappoint me. I could’ve bred several bitches with this dog’s sperm and made plenty of money on it, but I chose to breed you. This is an honour.”

Merlin swallows. “But won’t--” 

“I’d very much like to hear your beautiful moans and screams, but if you won’t control yourself and be stop talking, I _will_ gag you.”

Merlin hangs his head and presses his lips together to keep himself from uttering another word.

Arthur caresses his hair again. “Dogs don’t talk. Understand, pet?”

Merlin nods and tries to relax to show his compliance.

“Good boy,” Arthur praises. The dog sniffs Merlin’s face and gives it a lick. “See, he likes you! What a good start.”

And then he takes the dog out of Merlin’s line of sight. It’s a dobermann, Merlin thinks, and can’t help but tense as Arthur sprays his backside with something wet and then praises the dog for reacting to it.

Suddenly, the dog raises on his hind legs and mounts Merlin from behind and Merlin pulls his bindings, but he’s captured. Its claws scratches Merlin's back and he can't decide if he likes it or not.

Arthur speaks quietly and calmly as he helps the dog work his long, pink cock into Merlin’s hole and Merlin tries to focus on the words he can’t make out to take away the pain.

“Relax, Merlin, otherwise he won’t be able to breed you.”

It turns out the dog can breed him regardless of what Merlin does. It pumps its cock furiously in and out and Merlin can’t help but groan with every push and pull. After a few minutes, Merlin starts relaxing and then it actually starts feeling quite good, and when the dog shifts and suddenly hits that spot, Merlin lets out a startled moan. Arthur chuckles.

“You enjoy it, don’t you? Such a filthy whore bitch… I knew it. I knew you should be bred.”

The dog never seem to tire, and Merlin can’t do much else than follow its rhythm and moan like a horny prostitute when it manages to hit his g spot. His cock leaks precum onto the floor beneath him, but the cockring keeps him from coming.

When the dog’s knot finally starts swelling and it pushes it into Merlin with force, Merlin screams before letting the sound ebb out into a deep, long moan. It feels right, being here, being bred…

“Good boy,” Arthur says, sounding breathless, and Merlin isn’t sure if he means him or the dog.

Merlin’s stomach feels full, and Arthur caresses it gently as it fills with even more dog sperm. “Such a good boy…”

The dog tries to pull out, but is still bound to Merlin. The sudden movement makes Merlin cry out, and he feels exhausted even as he hears Arthur being excited about the scene in front of him, praising both him and the dog excessively.

Eventually, the swelling goes down and the dog pulls his cock out and leaves Merlin in the breeding position without another care. Arthur gives the dog a pleased pat and then goes to inspect Merlin’s used, sore hole. Generous amounts of dog sperm is slowly slipping out onto the floor.

“No…” Arthur whispers when he sees it, “It needs to stay in you for a while longer. We’re not done yet.”

He gets a big butt plug and works it in Merlin’s used hole, trapping the sperm inside.

“So good, Merlin. Such a good boy for me… Just wait here, I’ll be right back.”

And Merlin just waits, hangs his head, and lets the dog lick the sweat off his back as he's obediently waiting for his master to return.

****


End file.
